Lyoka : A Girl's Connection to Lyoko
by PrincessLyoka
Summary: Lyoka lost her parents when she was 8. When her Uncle Jac steps in to care for her, Lyoka's life will never be the same. Especially when she gets trapped in the virtual world.
1. Chp 1 - Laboratory

_Hello, its me. Here is my new story,** LYOKA**, aka the first Code Lyoko story I'm posting (I have more in mind). Before you begin the story, I'll say that this is a 8-9 year old's point of view, so I wrote it the best I could. It gets better overtime, I'm positive. And don't mind my cover photo because I know it sucks. I made it like the others only I'd say this was the worse._

* * *

_Chapter One -_**Laboratory **

"Lyoka," said Uncle Jac "Welcome to the laboratory."

I looked at my uncle and asked "Whats a la-bor-ra-tor-ee?" I asked.

"Its a place of studying sciences." Uncle Jac looked at me. "Its where I work. I'll be here often but I'll be with you-" he dabbed my nose- "more often."

I giggled. Uncle Jac was funny like Daddy was.

A man with a short beard like Uncle Jac's walked up to him. He said " 'the world' is nearly ready," he said "we just need the last codes."

"Okay," Uncle Jac said and nudged me. "Time for an adventure!"

"Yay!" I squealed, even though I wasn't feeling really excited. I gripped Uncle Jac's hand and walked with him.

I studied the laboratory. It was mostly white, black, and a dark greenish color. Uncle Jac said the black boxes sitting on the brown desks were computers. The scientists in white coats were putting things together in the computers. I wondered how.

"Are they making tiny things in the computers?" I asked Uncle Jac.

"No," he said "big things that might help families in the future if we finish them."

"Will they bring Mommy and Daddy back?" I asked.

Uncle Jac breathed out the thing I think is a sigh. "I hope so."

We walked down 203 stairs (I counted) and I looked at this big room with a big square in the center. The square had tape in it, making 4 flat boxes of duck tape. Wires (stings I call them) went from one big computer. Most of the scientists were huddled around the guy seated in the chair on the computer.

Uncle Jac lead me to that computer with the guy seated in it. He looked exhausted.

Uncle tapped on his shoulder. The man turned around and looked at me through his circular glasses. He had tired eyes and wrinkles around them, which faded with his smile. A smile I see on Christmas books Mommy used to read me.

"Mr. Enon, I see you have a friend," he said. Then he laughed.

_He has to be Santa Claus. _I thought.

"This is my niece, Lyoka," Uncle Jac said. Then he looked at me and said "Will you say hi to Mr. Schaeffer?"

"Hi," I said "Are you Santa Claus? Why did you shave your beard? Will you grow it back before Christmas in a few months? Am I good girl this year?"

Everyone laughed and I laughed too. Then Mr. Schaeffer said "No, I'm not Saint Nick. He's in the North Pole making gifts. And I'm sure you're a good girl." He rubbed my head, messing up my black hair.

I giggled.

"I have a daughter just like you," Mr. Schaeffer said "Only she isn't even a year old yet. Aren't you eight?"

I nodded.

"Hold on a second Lyoka," Uncle Jac said and knelt down next to Mr. Schaeffer. They both whispered into each other's ears. Mr. Schaeffer began typing on his computer.

I looked at the square with the four squares in it. It reminded me of 4-Square. I love playing that game with my friends. I really miss them.

Then I got an idea. Uncle Jac had told me my friends are in my heart. If I get into one of the squares, maybe they'll come out my heart and play with me!

I ran to one of the squares. But once I got to the line- _WHAM! _Something shocked me and sent me flying backwards.

I fell on my back and started crying. Someone picked me up and hugged me tightly. It was Uncle Jac.

"Lyoka are you alright?"

I sniffed. "Yes."

Then he looked at me. "You can't go there. You can't ever go there. Never pass the lines, or you'll get shocked, okay?"

"Okay."

Suddenly Mr. Schaeffer whacked his head. "Shock! Thats the missing code!" He began typing on his computer again.

Mr. Schaeffer looked at me. "Thank you child. If you hadn't remind me then 'the world' wouldn't have existed yet. Thank you!"

Then there was humming coming from the shocking-square. It began to glow bright white then the light faded off. Everyone in the room cheered.

"Now we must give it a name," Uncle Jac said.

Mr. Schaeffer looked at me. "I have an idea," he said "Lyoko."

* * *

_Lyoko is the masculine name of our main character! Keep reading, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I want to. PM and review. _


	2. Chp 2 - JG

_Chapter Two -_**JG **

About a year after Lyoko was finished, the first "scanner" was finished. The scanner would take someone into Lyoko. The problem was that nobody knew if the scanner was "safe." Nobody wanted to try it. So they looked for someone who could, either they want to or not.

At least I knew about almost everyones' names.

One day on one of my many visits, I noticed a scientist, Dr. Hallospheri drive up in a darken car. There looked like someone else was in there too. A kid.

When Dr. Hallospheri got out his car, he opened the other door. At first, I saw only a glimpse of dark hair. Then, light skin. Finally a tall girl stepped out.

She looked Japanese, or Chinese. She wore my favorite color, bright green, from her old shirt to her one shoe. She had long, black hair that was in a loose ponytail. She was dirty and looked tired.

I liked her right away.

I started to walk towards her but Uncle Jac's hand stopped me. "No Lyoka," he said. I sighed and followed him to the laboratory.

Not long after we entered the scientist and the Japense/Chinese girl entered. Dr. Hallospheri announced, "WE HAVE OUR TEST DUMMY!"

Some of the scientist walked up to him and asked some questions.

"I found her running along he streets," Dr. Hallospheri said "I could tell right away she was an orphan."

"So you just took her?" someone said. It was Mr. Schaeffer.

"Yes."

"I'll test the scanner if only you let her go free."

Everyone looked at him like Mr. Schaeffer was crazy.

Dr. Hallospheri cleared his throat. "Schaeffer," he began "I know you have a care for younger children, you having a one-year-old yourself. But we just can't afford to lose you. And if Lyoko is suppose to help the children of the future, don't you think we should test it out on a child to make sure it is safe to them?"

"No." He did not hesitate.

"We can't afford to lose you sir," some else said. Other people chimed in too.

Mr. Schaeffer's face turned bright red. Then he just turned and walked away.

Spending a lot of time with Mr. Schaeffer, I understood how he felt. He spends so much time at the laboratory that he barely sees his daughter, Aelita.

_ Surely he wouldn't want another parent to barely, or never, see their kid again._

"I'll go," I said. No one seemed to hear me because everyone was forcing the girl to say her name.

But she stayed silent.

"We'll call her JG," Mr. Javine said.

I didn't like this. I tugged on Uncle Jac's sleeve.

"Okay Lyoka," he said "We'll go upstairs."

As we started to walk away I twisted my head. JG looked at me with a stern glare. Her face emotionless.

The scientist had to force JG to move. Often she tried to go the other way, but she was taken over. Eventually the biggest scientist, Big Bo Bo I call him, had to carry her. She tried kicking his face but Big Bo Bo held her up to high.

Not one sound escaped her lips.

Finally they got to the second level. I watched as Big Bo Bo carried JG all the way to the scanner, then throwing her in. Two doors closed on her before JG had a chance to get up.

"What if it doesn't work?" I asked Uncle Jac.

"We worked very hard on it," he said "If it doesn't work then we'll just have to keep working on it."

"What about JG?"

Uncle Jac didn't say anything.

Mr. Schaeffer walked in. His face wasn't red anymore, but he still looked upset. He sat down at his computer and put on a headset. Then he started typing on the keyboard.

"Transfer JG," he said "Scanner JG… virtualization."

And he pressed enter.

Everyone held their breath, even me. The room gave a still silence.

Then something flashed in Lyoko. A clear human-shaped object shone above. Then a light blue ring formed around the head and went down past the feet. As it does, JG appeared. She looked cleaner. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail. Her outfit was skin-tight, going from her neck to the bottom of her feet. It was mostly brownish pink with dashes of light green. Her arms were out straight. Once the ring disappeared, JG started to swing a little, then fell. She landed a flop on the ground in the far right square.

She looked dead.

I screeched. I ran up to the square and stopped right at the line. I pretended to smack the invisible wall with my hands, showing_ I have to get in!_

Uncle Jac stepped up next to me with the other scientists. Only Mr. Schaeffer stayed at his computer. He looked worried and guilty at the same time.

"JG?" He spoke into his headset "Do you read?" He started pressing buttons.

I reached out farther, forgetting about the shocking wall. In a shower of sparks I flew backwards and onto my back.

Uncle Jac helped me up. Then he began to scold me. "I told you before-"

"Shh!" someone said, I wasn't sure who. I didn't linger on it. JG had begun moving.

_ She wasn't dead!_

JG lifted her head. Then used her arm to push herself up to her legs. She sat down and looked around while rubbing her head.

"She should be in the desert sector of Lyoko," Mr. Schaeffer said.

_Desert?_ It was just gray on all four squares. Gray and flat.

"How is it a desert?" I asked.

Dr. Gasewell answered "We can't see it, but each square represents a different sector, or side, of Lyoko. There is Desert, Ice, Forest, and Mountain. We've seen the digital maps of them, but the Mountain sector has a bug in it. It appears mostly purple!"

I giggled and returned my attention back to JG. She was walked between sector to sector. She stopped near the center and seemed to reach towards it…

_"DON'T TOUCH IT!"_ Mr. Schaeffer yelled. Me and JG jumped back at the same time.

"Sorry," he continued "But its the core. It keeps Lyoko stable. I'm still attaching the layers of protection to it. If you touch it Lyoko will implode, with you in it."

JG slapped her forehead and shook her head. I thought I saw her lips move, but I wasn't sure.

"Will you ever let her out?" I asked.

Mr. Schaeffer hadn't even said one peep when Dr. Coswald said "I'd like to keep her there for more tests as we expand Lyoko."

Others started to agree. _Oh no. _

"We should just let her out and let her go back to her life," Mr. Schaeffer said.

"What life?" boomed Hallospheri's voice "She was running amid the streets! She's an orphan! She has _no_ life!"

JG opened her mouth, then closed it.

"All in favor of keeping JG in Lyoko?" Mr. Addosin said.

"I!" said most of the scientist.

"All not?"

"I," Mr. Schaeffer said. Uncle Jac never said a peep.

"Then JG stays in Lyoko."

I looked at JG. She was looking at me. Her face was still emotionless, but her eyes shone with kindness.

And worry.

* * *

_There is more to come with JG. You can probably guess where I got the idea for her name, but I took it out because a friend said it was a little racist, and I'm not that kind of person. I would change her name too, but JG really sticks to me._


End file.
